Kid
by letgo
Summary: Wufei meets a kid. Little does he know how he’s connected to the child.


****

Kid

* * *

Summary: Wufei meets a kid. Little does he know how he's connected to the child.

* * *

Chang Wufei sighed, taking a bite out of his hot dog he had gotten from a vendor. The twenty-year-old man was taking his lunch break out in the park that was near the Preventor's office. Normally, he would eat in the cafeteria but today the outside had looked so inviting that he couldn't help himself.

The day was beautiful. It was summer but not to hot. Probably low 80's if he had to guess. The sun shone down and the sky was clear of all rain clouds. Only white fluffy ones remained in the sky. School was out so there were some kids playing. Their laughter wasn't annoying and neither were the yells. It was actually enjoyable.

Leaning back to enjoy the peaceful moment, Wufei felt something hit his leg. Looking down, he found that it was a ball. He picked it up and waited for its owner to show up. Just as he knew would happen, a small child came running towards him. As the child neared, he saw that it was a young boy, probably six or seven.

"Excuse me mister, but can I please have my ball back?" Asked the young boy politely. Wufei looked at the child, noting that the child was Chinese. His black hair was pulled back in a ponytail much like Wufei's own hair was. He even ventured to think for a moment that the child looked like he did as a kid. Only, not quite. Shaking his head, he realized the boy was trying to get his attention.

"Mister, can I please have my ball back?" The boy asked again. Nodding, Wufei tossed the kid the ball and watched him run off. The Chinese man finished his lunch and left the park.

The next day, Wufei went back to the park and saw the young boy again. He started to make it a habit of going to the park and seeing the young boy. Every day, Wufei would go to the park and the young boy usually came over, happy to play with him. They never exchanged names. Wufei was just Mister and the boy was called Kid. And they became friends.

Wufei began to bring extra food so that the boy could have a snack. But in all the time they knew each other, Wufei never met the boy's mother. He never asked though.

One day, towards the end of summer, Wufei went to the park, going to his usual bench. Sitting there was the kid and a young Chinese woman. Looking up, the kid saw his adult friend coming.

"Hi mister!" Yelled the boy, running up to Wufei. Smiling at the kid, Wufei ran a hand through the boy's hair affectionately.

"Hello. You must be his mother," Wufei said to the woman. He wanted to venture that she looked familiar.

"Yes, I am," she admitted. Wufei sat down next to her on the bench and watched the boy run off and play. The woman turned to him. "Wu takes about you quite often."

"Wu?" The Chinese man asked, confused. "Oh, you mean the kid."

"Yes. You didn't know his name?" She answered, curious. Wufei shook his head, telling her that they had never exchanged names.

"I was wondering why he never gave you a name. He always calls you Mister," Wu's mother replied. The two sat in silence for awhile when she broke it again. "What is your name?"

"Wufei."

"Interesting. Did you know that's Wu's full first name?" Wufei shook his head. It was a small world, he thought.

"It is. He is named for his father who was most likely killed in the war," she informed him.

"Most likely?" Wufei asked, eyebrows raised. She nodded and replied, "He left me when we were practically kids. I didn't even know I was pregnant with Wu at the time. He just disappeared; no one knew where he went. It's like he vanished into thin air."

"Oh."

Wufei ate his lunch, bidding Wu and his mother farewell. Just when he vanished from sight, another woman joined the Chinese woman on the bench. The new woman knew boy mother and child quite well.

"So, was that total hottie a friend of yours, Meiran?" The new woman asked. Meiran laughed.

"Chang Wufei, stop throwing sand!" She yelled at her son who looked at her guiltily. She then turned to her friend and replied, "No. And before you ask, he's married."

"How do you know that?" Asked Meiran's friend.

"Easy, he was wearing a ring."

* * *

A/N: I have so been wanting to write a story like this. And if you haven't guessed by now, I am a supporter of the 5xM pairing. Don't dare ask if I like the 5xS. I don't. I find 5xother Gundam pilot okay as long as it's 5x? or 5x?x5. In fact, I find that I really like the 5x3x5 pairing. It's hard to find good ones though. Just about as hard as it is to find 5xM stories. There are almost none on Thank whoever for all the Gundam Wing fanfic archives. If you are a fellow 5xM supporter, you should definitely try to track down some of Cugami Michiru (Crimson)'s fics. She has written quite a few and practically started the fandom for the two. I don't know if she has any fics on I haven't checked yet. But, I would definitely try to run a search in some of the older Gundam Wing Archives.

I own nothing in this fic but little Wu. He's my character.


End file.
